weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
WDC-TV
If your looking for the AM radio station, then go to WDC-AM *If your looking for the FM radio station, then go to WDC-FM '''WDC-TV is a TV station in Washington, DC; broadcasting as a independent station on DT ch. 7. It's transmitter is located in Downtown DC. The station is currently owned by WMFL Corporation History WDC-TV signed on July 1st, 1947. It was DC's 1st TV station. WDC-TV signed on as a independent station & still runs as a independent station, today. WDC-TV was owned by WMFL Corporation & still owns the station today. In August 2nd 1947, WDC started a news department & has been the #1 news station in the DC area, since their launch of the news department. In 1959, WDC was the first station in the Nation to air a newscast that airs towards Federal Government Workers, it was called "Federal News TONIGHT" & was aired at 7:00 PM. It was successful during it's run, but it ended in 1974 as WDC expanded to air more local news to the DC area. On January 1st 2010, WDC-TV became the 2nd station in the Nation, owned by WMFL Corporation to upgrade it's news & programming from 720p HD to 1080i HD. WWGN-TV in Chicago was WMFL Corporation's Test Station for the 1080i HD format & it became so more clearer that WMFL-TV, WFCT-TV, WBNE-TV & WOTW-TV upgraded to 1080i HD format news in February 2010 w/ KST-TV, WFMC, KLAC & KLCA following the same in March 2010. WWGN-TV started broadcasting it's news in a 1080i HD format on October 26th, 2009 DTV Digital subchannels On June 12th 2009, WDC remained on ch. 7 when the analog to DT conversion was complete. On July 1st 1997, during WDC's 50th Anniversary Special, WDC-TV signed on it's DTV signal at 7:00 PM. WDC-DT signed on Ch. 27, but later moved to Ch. 32 in 2001 & finally setting in on Ch. 12 in 2006 Programming WDC is usually noted for it's Court & Syndicated Talk Shows, such as "The Oprah Winfrey Show" (which WDC has carried since it's debut in 1986) & "The Ellen DeGeneres Show" (which WDC has carried since it's debut in 2003) Programming on WDC *''Judge Alex'' (2 episodes) Weekdays at 10:00 AM (Syndicated) *''Judge Judy'' (2 episodes) Weekdays at 11:00 AM (Syndicated) *''The Doctors'' Weekdays at 1:00 PM (Syndicated) *''Ellen'' Weekdays at 2:00 PM (Syndicated) *''Dr. Oz'' Weekdays at 3:00 PM (Syndicated) *''The Roland Ortega Show'' Weeknights at 8:00 PM (Syndicated to most WMFL Corporation-owned TV stations from WMFL-TV 6 in Miami) *''The Simpsons'' (2 episodes) Every Night at 12:00 AM (Syndicated) *''Family Guy'' (2 episodes) Every Night at 1:00 AM (Syndicated) Newscast Repeats on WDC *''7 News at 10:00'' Every Night at 2:00 AM *''7 News at 11:00'' Every Night at 3:00 AM *''7 Sports Wrap'' Every Night at 3:45 AM Newscasts Unlike other Independent stations, WDC airs newscasts, all day. As a Independent station, WDC airs the news at 10:00 PM & their morning newscast from 4:00-10:00 AM & also airs newscasts at Noon, 4:00, 5:00, 6:00, 7:00 & 11:00 PM. On July 1st 2005, WDC 7 became the 1st station in the DC TV Market to broadcast it's news in a 720p HD format & upgraded to a 1080i HD format on October 26th, 2009. WDC also simulcasts some of it's newscasts on sister cable station, NewsChannel 6 (see below). On Christmas Day 2010 (December 25th, 2010), WDC 7 added an weekend 11:00 newscast, moving 7 Sports Wrap to 11:45 PM as well as dropping the weekend 10:00 & Sports Wrap simulcasts on NewsChannel 6. On March 26th 2011, WDC 7 extended their Today in DC weekend newscast by an hour, starting it earlier at 6:00 AM. On April 18th 2011, WDC 7 extended their Today in DC weekday newscast by a 1/2-hour, starting it earlier at 4:00 AM. On October 15th 2011, WDC 7 added a weekend half-hour newscast at Noon. WDC 7 is the ONLY WMFL Corporation station to not use the title Weekend for their weekend newscasts, but that will soon change starting October 29th as other WMFL Corporation stations will start to drop the weekend title as well. *Weekdays: **''7 News Today in DC'' Weekdays from 4:00-10:00 AM, also simulcasting on sister station NewsChannel 6 from 4:00-5:00 AM **''7 News at Noon'' Weekdays from 12:00-1:00 PM **''7 News at 4:00'' Weekdays from 4:00-5:00 PM **''7 News at 5:00'' Weekdays from 5:00-6:00 PM **''7 News at 6:00'' Weeknights from 6:00-7:00 PM **''7 News at 7:00'' Weeknights from 7:00-8:00 PM **''7 News at 10:00'' Weeknights from 10:00-11:00 PM **''7 News at 11:00'' Weeknights from 11:00-11:45 PM **''7 Sports Wrap'' Weeknights from 11:45 PM-12:00 AM *Weekends: **''7 News Today in DC'' Weekends from 6:00-10:00 AM, also simulcasting on sister station NewsChannel 6 from 8:00-9:00 AM **''7 News at Noon'' Weekends from 12:00-12:30 PM **''7 News at 5:00'' Weekends from 5:00-6:00 PM **''7 News at 6:00'' Weekends from 6:00-7:00 PM **''7 News at 10:00'' Weekends from 10:00-11:00 PM **''7 News at 11:00'' Weekends from 11:00-11:45 PM **''7 Sports Wrap'' Weekends from 11:45 PM-12:00 AM News/Station Presentation News Music * WDC 1947 News Theme (1947-1959) * WDC 1959 News Theme (1959-1965) * WMFL 1965 News Theme (1965-1969) * WDC 1969 News Theme (1969-1974) * Move Closer To Your World (1974-1979) (Mayoham Music) * Hello News (1980-1986) (Gari Communications) * WRC 1986 News Theme (1986-1987) * WRC News Package (1987-1989) (Music Oasis) * We Work Well Together (1989-1992) (Music Oasis) * WJLA 1988 News Theme (1993-1999) * News One (V.1, V.2, Mini) (1999-2001) (615 Music) * Image News (2001-2003) (Gari Communications) * One World (2003-2007) (Stephen Arnold Music) * Working for You (2007-Present) (615 Music) ** My Mood (1980-Present) (MFSB: Mother, Father, Sister, Brother) (NOTE: only played at the end of 7 News at 10:00 & 7 News at 11:00, Every Day) Newscast Brandings * WDC-Television News (1947-1954) * W-D.C. NewsTime (1955-1969) * WDC NewsWatch 7 (1969-1974) * NewsCenter 7 (1974-1980) * News 7 DC (1980-1984, still used as an alternate news branding) * 7 News (1984-Present) Radio *7 News' "StormTrack 7 HD" & "TrafficTrack 7 HD" (powered by Beat the Traffic) Updates can be heard on WDC NewsRadio